Best of The Best
by JimmynBoscoGirls
Summary: The Third Watch gets tested in many different forums... And has some fun...
1. Prolouge

FDNY Paramedics do their very best day in and day to save lives. Ally Daoust, Dani Doherty, Kim Zambrano, Monte "Doc" Parker, and Carlos Nieto work together as a team through quiet times and stressful times…  
  
Dani's husband Jimmy Doherty, and Alex Taylor are just 2 of FDNY's finest firefighters.  
  
NYPD.....everyday, they deal with the worst. From domestics to murder. Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli, Faith Yokas, Ty Davis, and John "Sully" Sullivan try to make NY safe for all.  
  
Bosco and Ally, love at first sight....NOT! The 2 couldn't stand eachother when Ally 1st moved to NY from Massachusetts 6 years ago. But feelings of haterd turned to friendship, then to best buds, then 3 months ago......love.  
  
The NYPD and FDNY have been tested over and over again in their ability on the job... Both have showed great courage... In tough situations they have showed they can stand tall and come through... Now they will be tested in a different forum... 


	2. Chapter 1

"We are gonna so kick their asses..." Dani said.. It was a quiet night, and the whole watch was hanging around the firehouse.  
  
"Fire will, ours is tougher than Medics." said Alex  
  
"We all will... We ARE the better squad."  
  
"82nd is competing....."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"They beat us to a pulp last year."  
  
"That was last year... Ow damn." Dani said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I cut myself.."  
  
"Oh yeah you are gonna kick ass..." Joe Lomabardi said.  
  
"We will......" said Ally as Joe tripped over his untyed shoelace and fell. "Have a nice trip? See ya next fall."  
  
"Oh man you all better shape up." Jimmy said  
  
"I don't need to shape up.....I'm the best medic in this state. I'll win this for us." said carlos  
  
"HA.." Kim responded  
  
"Med school plus medic......no one here has that." said carlos with pride  
  
"It's about agility."  
  
"Whatever.....I got the brains."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Who's got dinner....I'm hungry." whined Joe  
  
"I'm cooking."  
  
"Squad 55, car fire....101 and Arthur."  
  
"Oh fun.... No dinner." Joe complained  
  
"Have fun guys." said Ally as they left  
  
"So Al hows Bos?" Kim asked.  
  
"Fine...."  
  
"Just fine???"  
  
"He was 4 days ago. that's when i last saw him."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah.....so, he's fine.....I assume he is."  
  
"Boy55 to 101 and Arthur..."  
  
"Damn it, I'm hungry....."  
  
"That's where the engine just went." Kim said.  
  
"I know........let's go."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Come on Bosco we have a call." Faith tells her partner.  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Domestic."  
  
"Great....."  
  
"Come on..." She got into the passenger side.  
  
"Domestics are like an episode of Jerry Springer...."  
  
"I know, but it's our job."  
  
"Our job, our job......you like thoes 2 words."  
  
"Just drive... What the hell is eating you?"  
  
"Nothing.....I was in court all night on that rape thing, I got maybe 2 hours sleep thanks to my neighbor's love for classical music, and this shift has been non-stop."  
  
"Well don't take it out on me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"There it is."  
  
"Yup, let the fun being."  
  
Faith led Bosco to the door and knocked..  
  
A man answered. "What the fuck do you want??"  
  
"Sir we got a call saying there was some disturbance here."  
  
"The only disturbance here is you 2 assholes intrupting my sleep!"  
  
Behind the man Bosco could see a little girl with blood on her face.  
  
"What happened to your daughter?"  
  
"I don't have a daughter."  
  
"Then who's that?" asked faith pointing to the little girl.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GO IN THE CLOSET."  
  
The little girl lips started trembling as she backed away  
  
"Did he hit you?" Faith asked the little girl.  
  
She nodded and showed Faith her arms.....they were covered in cigerette burns.....fresh ones  
  
"Sir you are under arrest..."  
  
"For what? She was playing with my lighter...."  
  
"That still illegal idiot... For endangering the welfare of a child... You have the right to remain silent..." Bosco read him his rights.  
  
"55 David to central... We need Medics at this location.  
  
"10-4 55David. EMS en route."  
  
"Come here sweetie..." Faith knelt down in front of the little girl.  
  
"Daddy gave me owwies."  
  
"I see that... Where is Mommy?"  
  
"In heaven."  
  
"Oh... Do you have a gramma?"  
  
"daddy said Gamma in...." The little girl had a hard time...."hell."  
  
"Do you know your last name?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Emily Elizabeth Tulley. I live at 1254 101st in New York City."  
  
"Well Emily this is my friend Ally, and Dani... They will make the owwies feel better."  
  
"Those are some owwies." said Ally as they wrapped the burns  
  
"Uh huh. Daddy mean."  
  
"I see... Has Daddy done this before?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I got boo boos on my back too."  
  
"Can I take your shirt off?" Dani asked  
  
The little girl was hesitant, but finally nodded  
  
Dani cringed.... "Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look..."  
  
Faith looked at the little girl's belt whipped back. The welts were infected. "Omg....."  
  
"We need CPS"  
  
"They can meet us at Mercy. She's going into shock." said Ally  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"I'll drive."  
  
"We'll meet you there after we dump off this piece of trash." said Faith as Dani closed the backdoors  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, what did you do." asked faith after they get into the squad car.  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"Ally didn't look at you or say anything to you. What did you do."  
  
"Nothing.. We haven't seen each other."  
  
"Or is it you haven't seen her......"  
  
"Mickey's back around.. I've been with Ma."  
  
"Did you tell her that?"  
  
"Haven't had the chance.. I will."  
  
"Don't mess this one up Bos...."  
  
"I wont.. Come on scumbag."  
  
"I want my lawyer."  
  
"Ok..." Bosco led him into the station....  
  
------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"6 year old female, burns to both right and left lower arms from cigerette lighter, cut on lower bottom lip, and 7 infected welts on back. Vitals are normal and stabilzed. her name is Emily. CPS is on thier way." said Ally as they handed Emily to the doctor  
  
"Wow worst I've seen." Dani said.  
  
"No, I've seen worse."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ally just shook her head...."Hi Jimmy."  
  
"Hi... D you were in another world just now."  
  
"Yeah....I guess."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah.. Why are you here?"  
  
"Doc and carlos had to work on the car's owner. You should have seen it....brand new BMW....gone. We get there, the owner collasped, heart attack....I had to drive them in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going to clean out the bus." said Ally  
  
"K.... I just saw something horrible."  
  
"What?'  
  
"This little girl.. Her father beat her so bad... the welts were infected... It was horrible."  
  
"Wow......poor kid."  
  
"Yeah..." She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Looks like CPS is here." said Jimmy as faith, Bosco, and an a familar woman to all of them....Mrs. Kelly  
  
"Yeah.. Why does that woman give me the creeps?"  
  
"I dunno.....she gives us all the creeps."  
  
"Dorherty?" Both Dani and Jimmy turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jimmy let's go... Dani give CPS you report and get back to the house with Ally."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See ya at the house." Dani said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
After their report was taken Ally and Dani headed back...  
  
The rest of the shift was quiet. Before they knew it, it was quitting time.  
  
"See ya tomorrow." Dani said as she grabbed Jimmy's hand and left...  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ally walked to her car and disarmed it...  
  
She opened the door and threw her bag in. "That's it, I'm calling in tomorrow."  
  
"Hey." Bosco called.  
  
"What."  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Make it quick.....I worked a double and not in the greatest of moods for some reason."  
  
"Look I know you are probably mad I didn't call... You see..." He looked hurt.. " Mikey is back in town, so I've been staying at my Moms."  
  
"So you couldn't tell me that?"  
  
"This is the first chance I got... I called you before shift, but you weren't home."  
  
"So all those times, we saw each other in passing, you couldn't say Al, I got something going with the family. I'll see you soon. I would have understood that Bos."  
  
"Ok... Your right, but I thought I should explain face to face."  
  
"These past 4 days Bos, I kept thinking what I saw you do with all your other girlfriends, you get bored and leave. Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"I know.. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you don't know. I'm going home and going to bed."  
  
"Ally wait."  
  
"What."  
  
"I truly am sorry, and I want us to be ok." He looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You need to work on this communcation thing."  
  
"I need to."  
  
"I'm still mad as hell, but I forgive you."  
  
"I will make it up to you."  
  
"Your damn right you are."  
  
He smiled and kissed her....  
  
"Everynight, for the next 2 weeks....."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok....I'm going home now to sleep."  
  
"Ok... I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well cause we are married, and that's what married people do." Dani said.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Please we said we'd compromise on the furniture.. I hate your couch."  
  
"But it's comfy and broken in...."  
  
"So is mine, and its a neutral color."  
  
"Black is neutral...black goes with everything."  
  
"It's dark and cold, and not comfy enough to make love on."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Fine, we'll use your couch...but my lazy boy is staying."  
  
"That's ok I like it."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"Yeah good..." She kissed him.  
  
"Very good." He deepened the kiss  
  
"Come on Mr. Dorherty take your wife to bed."  
  
"With pleasure Mrs. Dorherty."  
  
"I love the sound of that.."  
  
----------------------  
  
Ally was sitting on her couch watching the late show. She was exhausted for working her double, but sleep just wasn't happening  
  
"This sucks" She said out loud.  
  
She stared at the cordless phone...."He's probably sleeping....."  
  
She dialed anyway....  
  
Hello?" He said.  
  
'"Did I wake you."  
  
"No."  
  
"How fast can you get here?"  
  
"Pretty fast why?"  
  
"Cause I can't sleep."  
  
"Ok.. I'll be right over."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ally hung up and stared at the phone..  
  
What seemed like 2 minutes, there was a knock on her door. "Damn, that was fast."  
  
Ally opened it...  
  
"When you say fast, you mean it."  
  
"I was around the corner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was hoping you were awake.."  
  
"Too much caffeine."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Plus, something was missing...."  
  
"Yeah,,"  
  
'And now that it's here, I can sleep."  
  
"Ok come on..."  
  
Bosco picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.....  
  
Ally just smiled..  
  
-----------------------------  
  
It's been 2 weeks of training, studying, and working. Finally, it was the night before the competition  
  
Everyone competing had the night off....  
  
Everyone was doing their own thing that night, trying to focus on the long, grueling day ahead of them  
  
"I was kinda hoping for a night in." Dani said as she and Jimmy were on the checkout line at the store.  
  
"We will."  
  
"Tomorrow is the games, and I am tired."  
  
"After we pay, we'll go home."  
  
"Good.... Do you want kids?"  
  
That question took Jimmy by surprise. "Yeah......do you?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't mean now... I was just asking."  
  
"Yeah. I want kids with you."  
  
"Good to know..." She smiled. "Now I don't have to be jealous of Kim."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The mother of your child... Forget it."  
  
"Oh I see.....We'll have kids someday D. I promise. Plus, Joey loves you...."  
  
"Oh I know he does..."  
  
"Ok, come on. Let's go home."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out  
  
"So you gonna cheer me on tomorrow??" Dani asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Think we can win?"  
  
"I know we can."  
  
"I hope so.. We need a vacation."  
  
"We just had one 8 weeks ago."  
  
"I loved our honeymoon, but it was only 3 days."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If we win we go to Vegas Baby."  
  
"Only if we win regionals plus states.....then we go to Vegas."  
  
"If we win regional we got state."  
  
"True."  
  
"Come on I'll make pasta then we will just relax."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Good.."  
  
"Come on...." 


End file.
